


The Conversation

by Jester85



Series: Conversations [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: First Kiss, First Time, Friends to Lovers, M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 13:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13548135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jester85/pseuds/Jester85
Summary: Tom has something to say to his best friend that will either ruin their friendship, or take it somewhere new.





	The Conversation

Tom was antsy.

That wasn't new.  He had, as Haz had often pointed out, the attention span of a ferret on crack and had been a jittery ball of excess energy since he was a little kid.

But this....this was different.

Tom wasn't just excited.  Tom was _scared._

He didn't scare easy.  Filming a tsunami survival story that had been grueling for far older veteran actors was a blast for his ten-year-old self.  Sure, getting cast as Spider-Man was scary, but it was also brilliant and exciting and amazing.

He wasn't nervous with girls, his easy confidence letting him walk up to them and strike up a chat in bars and, well sometimes, it was enough to overcome his size and looking like a fifteen-year-old despite his pathetic attempt to grow facial hair that had had Harrison in stitches.  He talked to girls fine and he got numbers and he went on dates and, well, he'd even had sex a few times, and it had been....nice.  Very nice.

He wasn't scared of talking to a girl, or taking a girl on a date, and while he didn't have an inflated view of his bedroom skills, he wasn't even scared of taking a girl home.

But this wasn't a girl.  This was _Haz_ , and that was a whole other rabbit hole he was on the verge of tumbling down.

Pacing around his new house, wearing a path in the floor, wringing his hands anxiously, periodically raking hands through already tousled hair, waiting for his best friend to arrive, his heart racing and throat tight in a combination of panic and excitement, though panic was currently winning out.

Knowing that, when Harrison left his house again, they might no longer be friends....or they could be.......something else.

The boy sighed raggedly, plucking the remote off the sofa, idly fiddling with it, tossing it back down without turning on the telly.

Haz had known something was wrong for a little while.  The taller boy hadn't pressed at first, but they didn't hide shit from each other.  Ever.  They were Tom&Haz, Thing One and Thing Two, partners in crime.  Always had been.  And, they had assumed with the carefree reckless confidence of youth, always would be.  And the longer Tom refused to say what was "off", why there was the awkwardness and distance and uncomfortable silence between them like a great big fucking elephant in a car that had been filled with carefree off-key duets to the radio, the more upset Haz was getting.

Tom hated to see Haz upset.  He'd do anything to keep Harrison from getting hurt; it made something delicate and tender flower open in his chest in a way he preferred not to examine too closely.

 _Come over_ , the text had simply said, his fingers shaking so he'd nearly dropped the phone.  _We have to talk about something._

 _K_ , Haz's reply was terse and gave nothing away.

But he had the feeling that explaining why was only going to make Haz more upset.

The doorbell about made him jump out of his skin.  Sighing, he raked a hand through sweat-damped hair, plucked up his courage, and went to possibly end the most important friendship in his life, even though the thought of life without Haz made him sick.

The taller boy was standing on his doorstep, plucking his shades off, frowning down at him critically.  "What's going on, Tom?"

 _Whoa, so no preamble then._ "Uh, yea, come in."  Tom stepped aside and tried not to tremble at the little shiver of Haz's long, lean body brushing past his own.

 _This is all your fault,_ Brain of Tom unhelpfully scolded.  _You had to ruin it.  You had to go and get a hard-on for your best friend._

Haz was standing awkwardly in the center of the floor, hands folded, looking ill at ease in a way he never did.

_Fuck.  I've ruined everything._

"So....yea.  Um.  W-where was I?"

Haz raised his eyebrows.  "You were going to explain why you've been such a spaz lately."

"Yea!  K.  Uh."  Tom smacked sweaty palms together, Haz waiting patiently.  "The, um, the thing is."

The words caught in his throat.  He looked into Haz's eyes, irritated but still waiting, so trusting.  He can't say it.  He can't look into his best friend's earnest trusting face and say _hey guess what, I'm a giant perv who jacked off in the shower about you this morning and shivers when we touch and would generally like to kiss you and touch you and bone you harder than I've ever wanted to bone anyone in my whole life.  Pizza?_

 

"Why'd you bring me here?" Haz asked abruptly, jerking Tom out of his alarmingly dirty thoughts.

Oh, right, because the best friend you're perving on is _standing in your house_.

Haz was frowning.  "You know what, Tom, forget it.  I don't know what I did, but you obviously can't tell me shit anymore, so---"

"I need to tell you something," Tom burst out with a little desperation, eyebrows raised and beseeching.

_Okay.  It's now or never.  You're standing on the precipice._

"But I....am shitting myself."

Despite his annoyance, Haz's mouth tried to tug up into a smirk.  "You brought me over to tell me you shat yourself?  Sorry mate but that's a personal problem."

"I.  Am.  Shitting.  Myself," Tom ground out, alarmed to feel tears pricking at his eyes and _oh fuck._ "Because I don't want to lose you, and I don't want to lose our friendship."

"Tom, there is nothing you could tell me that will make you lose me," Haz said remarkably steadily.  "Out with it, mate."

Tom looked into Haz's eyes, searching, seeing the certainty there.  He drew in a breath and it whooshed out of him in a rush.  " _Ihavefeelingsforyou._ "

Haz quirked an eyebrow.  "Sorry mate, didn't quite catch that."

Tom deflated.  It was too late to suck it back in.  "I have feelings for you," he sighed like he was admitting to having terminal cancer, his face crumbling, waiting for Haz to tell him to fuck off and then storming out of his house.

Haz looked blank.  "Feelings," he echoed dully.

Tom swallowed, nodded jerkily.  "Feelings, yea, lots....lots of feelings."

"Like....non-friend feelings."

Tom shook his head miserably.  "No, very....very not friendly.  I mean, yea _friendly_ , definitely friendly, but very not....friend.  Like....non-friend friendly feelings."

_What.  Are.  You.  Saying._

"You have a crush on me?" Haz asked slowly, face scrunching in confusion.

A crush.  That seemed so inadequate.  "I love you," Tom blurted, eyes bulging a second later.

"Well, I know you love me---"

"No, Haz, I _love_ you.  I'm _in_ love with you.  And I'm _sorry.....fuck_ , I'm so sorry, and I'm a mess and I know I made everything weird now and if you want to just go you can and I won't text you and I don't expect you to---"

His words were cut off when a fuzzy shape surged up through his swimming vision and suddenly a hand grabbed his face and soft lips---boy's lips!---were on his, another hand on his hip to keep him in place.

"You are the biggest idiot in the world," Haz gasped, a little breathless, and then seized Tom's face in both of his and kissed more forcefully, and his tongue was in Tom's mouth, and the smaller boy moaned shamelessly, feeling electricity course through him like lightning.  Nothing, not even getting way beyond kissing with a girl, had ever thrilled him like this.

When they finally separated, they were both breathless, eyes blown wide, fingers in each other's hair.

"This was _not_ how I expected this conversation to go," the taller boy noted dryly, a little disbelieving smirk playing at his lips, which Tom found horribly distracting.

"Sorry to...disappoint?" Tom ventured, eyebrows raised, still feeling that little anxious flutter in his chest, maybe the same reason Haz's little shy smile kept flickering and his gaze was intent on the floor, both of them feeling a bit overwhelmed by it, this big, scary, fragile new thing.

"That wasn't disappointment," Haz clarified, a sly sideways flick of his eyes into Tom's, smile a little bolder.

Tom let out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, Haz now full-on smirking like him and looking like _Haz._

This wasn't so big.  They were still just Tom&Haz, Thing One and Thing Two.  And now a Thing between them, boundless and unexplored.

He leaned in to taste Haz's lips again.  It'd been too long, he felt.  Haz met him halfway, and it already didn't feel so scary.  He traced Haz's lips with his tongue, felt Haz smile against him.

"I've never had this big of a hard-on in my life," Haz suddenly said.

"You have no fucking idea," Tom answered without a beat, grabbing Haz's hand and practically dragging the taller boy into his bedroom.

There, shirts were flung over heads, eyes hungrily roaming naked chests they'd seen before but now with new eyes, eyes that weren't afraid to stare, to devour, and Haz was reaching for Tom as Tom was reaching for him, and mouths were colliding, chest-to-chest, clothed erections brushing together and making them moan, and _that_ was new, but it was just Tom&Haz.

Later, there'd be two boys laying naked side-by-side on a bed, sweat cooling on bare skin, staring at the ceiling after stuff neither of them had ever done before and not knowing what to say. 

But they were still Tom&Haz.

They'd figure it out.

 


End file.
